ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Raio Ruda
Raio Ruda is a main character appearing in Taylor Gorrell's Numbershots. The lead singer of the famous band, the Thunder Kings, Raio is a friend of and the others. Appearance Raio has medium-length, slightly frizzled electric purple hair with blue and yellow streaks, as well as dark pink eyes. He is mainly seen wearing a black shirt with a dark blue leather jacket with purple lightning marks, jeans, purple-and-black shoes, black fingerless gloves, and a black bandana/doo rag. He has a revolver in his pocket. Personality Raio is typically a friendly guy, and according to Tetsuo, one of the few rockers whose fame didn't turn their head into a balloon. He can be pretty rowdy at parties, being the rocker he is. He's a bit of a potty-mouth, but he doesn't spam cusswords. Raio has a facination with weapons, which went into his Deck. He has a large collection of various guns and blades. His prize possession is a Skullcracker M231, a rare 60-caliber sniper rifle that can hit targets up to 2800 meters away. According to Raio, only seven copies exist in the world. Biography Raio is first met in Numbershot 94, when he is speeding down the streets in his car. He almost hits Tetsuo Takeda, who is in the streets, but manages to slow down and stop before then. He apologizes greatly to them, but Kotori recognizes him, which flatters Raio. As an apology for almost running Tetsuo over, he offers him and four others backstage passes to his next concert. Tetsuo grins and gives one ticket to , who squeals in utter joy, as Raio is a major crush of hers, and the Thunder Kings are her favorite band. On the day of the concert, Tetsuo, Tetsuko, Yuma, Kotori, and Akari meet Raio during an autograph signing, where Raio is having a bit of an issue with Zina, a rabid fan who is making Raio VERY uncomfortable. Security makes Zina back off (though Raio still gives her an autograph), and Raio joins the rest of the group. Tetsuko and Raio hit it off well as friends, Tetsuko trying to keep herself from going crazy. When the concert begins, it goes and ends well, but afterwards, Zina re-appears with electrical powers acquired from Number 94: Zap Pitcher, and she wants Raio to herself. However, Kotori (as Yuma was paralyzed by Zina's powers) manages to defeat Zina and retrieve No. 94. Zina is still enrged, but Raio pulls his gun on her, making her back off and run away. Raio thanks Kotori for her help (as well as the others for their parts), and begins to leave with the band, but tosses Tetsuko a small note. What's written on it is unknown, but Tetsuko blushes madly from seeing it. Later, in a Decks-hibition story, Raio is challenged to a Duel by Tetsuo. The Duel is even at first, but Raio defeats Tetsuo via Killershot Sniper. Etymology Raio's first name and the name of his band, the Thunder Kings, are derived from the card " ". Deck Raio plays an Weaponry Deck, which is effectively a Spell-happy strategy, evading the opponent's Trap Cards and punishing them for using Defense Position while dealing damage and destroying their cards. Raio admits to having no Trap Cards in his Deck. Category:Characters